1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an electrical component placing apparatus and, more particularly, to means for accelerating a mounting speed by reducing a vibration at the time of stopping indexing due to the rotary inertial of a rotary head.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
An electrical component placing apparatus having a rotary head widely prevails as a high speed placing apparatus for placing an electrical component such as an LSI, an IC, a chip capacitor, a chip resistor, etc., on a substrate.
The electrical component placing apparatus having the rotary head is adapted to pick up an electrical component of an electrical component supplying apparatus by a pick and place head and to feed and place the electrical component on a substrate positioned on an XY table by indexing the rotary head.
Recently, the electrical component placing apparatus having the rotary head is required to be further accelerated to place an electrical component. In order to accelerate the operation of the placing apparatus, the indexing speed of the rotary head must be accelerated. However, since the rotary head is heavy, its rotating inertial is large. Thus, when the indexing speed of the rotary head is accelerated, a vibration at the time of stopping indexing of the rotary head is increased as well. Therefore, mistakes of picking up the electrical component by the pick and place head and placing the electrical component on the substrate occur.
In order to prevent such mistakes as described above, the electrical component is picked up and placed after the vibration is completely stopped. Then, the waiting time becomes a loss time to increase its cycle time and to hence disable acceleration of placing the electrical component.